El presente para Sesshomaru
by Danigirl-chan
Summary: Baseado en un fanart. Aviso: Español es mi tercera lengua, por eso, perdón por los errores
1. Chapter 1

One-shot

Hace a algunos meses que decidí viajar con Sesshomaru todo por causa de Rin.

Durante las viajes con Inuyasha me encontraba muchas veces con la pequeña Rin y esta me pedía siempre que me quedase, hasta que un día fue Sesshomaru que me pedio, y yo acepté. Él se comportaba diferente conmigo, era cuidadoso, cariñoso, a pesar de siempre llamarme: "Miko".

Estábamos a seguir una pista para encontrar a Naraku, cuando un yōkai, que decía ser un sirviente de Sesshomaru, le informó que él tenía que regresar a su castillo. Sesshomaru no cuestionó y siguió a su sirviente, yo iba a cuestionarle pero él se adelantó.

— Vamos Miko, te voy a necesitar. Te recompensaré, te lo prometo.

Mi corazón se aceleró y sin dudar lo seguí.

Demoramos algunas horas a llegar a su castillo, nadie se atrevió a preguntar a su amo quien eran las dos humanas. Me instalaran en un lujoso cuarto cerca de los de Sesshomaru y Rin. Las criadas me trataban bien, por miedo a su amo y yo lo sabía que solamente me trataban bien porque Sesshomaru les ordenó que así fuese.

Un día cuando caminaba por él castillo, vi Sesshomaru apoyado en la pared se veía desgastado. Me aproximé de él.

— ¿Qué te pasa Sesshomaru?

Él me miró fijamente y me sonrió, lo que me dio escalofríos.

— Estoy cansado, necesito de algo para recargar mis energías. – me contestó con una voz quebrada.

— ¿Que necesitas? Lo voy buscar de inmediato…

— No es necesario, ya lo tengo en frente. – se aproximó de mi a una velocidad sobrenatural, y me apegó a su cuerpo para besarme. No fue un beso dulce sino uno beso lleno de deseo. Sus manos se apegaran a mi cuerpo, su lengua desafiaba la mía…hasta que quebró lo beso—. Ahora ya estoy mejor.

El yōkai se alejó de mí en dirección a su escritorio para continuar trabajando. Me dejó en el pasillo desorientada. No sabía lo que había pasado, Sesshomaru el yōkai más frio y conocido por detestar humanos ¿me besó?

(…)

Los días siguientes los pasé en la biblioteca leyendo pergaminos sobre mis poderes de Miko y también sobre yōkais, para me distraer un poco. Pero hoy Jaken interrumpió mi lectura.

— Humana, el amo Sesshomaru quiere hablar contigo en su despacho.

Extrañé el pedido, pues Sesshomaru habla solamente conmigo a las refecciones o cuando caminamos con Rin en los jardines. Era más su costumbre me dejar flores con alguna carta para mí. Me gustan mucho sus cartas, el temas es siempre algo diferente y yo contesto a todas, pienso que es una manera de él me contar todo sobre su vida sin romper su orgullo.

No tardé en llegar a su escritorio, esperé hasta recibir su autorización para entrar, cuando me la dio, entré. Como siempre él tenía muchas cartas y pergaminos sobre su mesa.

— ¿Me puedes decir que necesitas de mí? – me atreví a cuestionar.

— Solamente quería avisarte que no vamos atrás de Naraku por un tiempo. – me habló sin tirar los ojos de su pergamino.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué?

— Tengo asuntos a tratar y en breve realizaré una fiesta y voy necesitar tu presencia. – me informó me mirando en los ojos.

¿Una fiesta? ¿Va a necesitar de mí? Es mejor no hacer más preguntas. Asentí y me fui de ahí en dirección a los jardines donde se encontraba Rin.

Ella hablaba muy feliz con su dama de compañía sobre algo, decidí me juntar a la conversación.

— ¿Señorita Kagome que es lo que va a ofrecer al amo Sesshomaru? – me preguntó dulcemente la pequeña Rin.

— ¿Cómo así Rin?

— ¿Me permite hablar? – me cuestionó la yōkai que acompañaba a Rin, yo solo asentí—. La verdad es que en breve es lo cumpleaños del amo.

— ¿El cumpleaños de Sesshomaru? – No podía acreditar, entonces la fiesta es para celebrar su cumpleaños—. ¿Cuándo es?

— Dentro de una semana. – me informó la yōkai.

(…)

Pensé sobre ese asunto durante cuatro días y no sé qué le ofrecer. Reuní coraje y fue le preguntar directamente. Jaken me dice que él estaba en su escritorio y que no quiere ser incomodado, pero yo sé que él me recibirá. Como en las otras veces esperé por su autorización que no tardó en llegar.

— ¿Que necesitas Miko? – me cuestionó con una voz dulce pero sin mi mirar.

Me aproximé a él, se veía ocupado tenía un viejo pergamino en sus manos y sus ojos leían su contenido, y me apoyé en la mesa y me atreví a preguntar. (Pueden ter más noción miren la imagen, me inspiré en ella)

— Bien tu cumpleaños está cerca… ¿Qué quieres de presente?

Él continuó a mirar los pergaminos pero susurro algo.

— Quiero que concibiésemos un hijo.

Me quedé sin habla. Pensé que él estuviese a bromear, entonces me senté cerca de él y volví a preguntar.

— Ahora hablemos en serio ¿qué quieres? – cuestioné.

Sesshomaru elevo su mirada desde el pergamino hasta mí, y me miro seriamente y un poco molesto. ¡¿No me digas que él hablaba en serio?! Es verdad que ya nos besamos, pero fue solamente un beso.

En la habitación existía un ambiente de tensión, pero parece que alguien escuchó mis preces y entraran en la habitación.

— Amo bonito, tiene aquí alquilo que me pedio para la …. – pero cuando Jaken me vio se calló.

Yo aproveché esto para irme

— Bien, tengo cosas que hacer… Adiós. –Salí de ahí.

No di ninguna oportunidad para Sesshomaru me impedir. Me sentía muy avergonzada por su petición, será que su beso tuve algo haber con esa petición. Tanto que no lo vi ni hablé ni contesté ninguna de sus cartas en los últimos dos días. Rin me dice que Sesshomaru anda de muy mal humor, y yo pienso que es mi culpa y los criados es que pagan su mal humor.

(…)

Hoy es el día de su cumpleaños y tengo cuatro criadas me preparando para su fiesta. Es cuasi la hora y estoy muy nerviosa.

Me informaran que debería ir hasta la puerta de la habitación donde se daría la fiesta, pero tuve una supresa la tenía a mi espera la persona que no quería ver. Tenté huir pero fue inútil.

— Miko, no intentes huir de mí. – me avisó con una voz dulce.

— Perdón yo no quería huir de ti ni dejarte molesto. – al mismo tiempo que me disculpa bajé mi mirada para el suelo.

— La culpa fue mía. – con su mano derecha me obligó a míralo en los ojos.

— No importa, pues hoy es un día muy especial para ti. – me aproximé de él. – ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sesshomaru! – besé su mejilla derecha.

Él me miraba raro, y yo no entendí porque ni tuve tiempo pues él me agarró en la cintura y me besó, pero este beso fue diferente de lo que antes me dio, este solamente mostraba amor.

— Así está mejor.

Lo iba a reprender, pero las puertas se abrieran. Todos me miraban de una manera extraña, lo que estaba me dejando un poco incomoda. En la fiesta muchos yōkais felicitaban a Sesshomaru… otros le hacían preguntas como cuando se iba a casar y él apenas sonría lo que dejaba sus acompañantes un poco confusos.

Yo me cansé y fui para el jardín, estuve sentada en un banco de piedra debajo de un árbol sola por algunos minutos, después Sesshomaru me hizo compañía.

— Te estaba buscando. –informó

— ¿Porque? –pregunte curiosa

— Tengo algo que preguntarte. —Lo miré confusa y curiosa—. ¿Te recuerdas de mi respuesta sobre lo que yo quería como presente?

No entendía la pregunta pero yo asentí, claro que me recuerdo lo que me pidió de presente.

— Bien, yo quería saber cuál era tu reacción pues tengo una propuesta para ti.

Lo continué a míralo confusa, él solamente sonrió. Se colocó en frente de mí y se puso de rodillas. Me quedé con la mente en blanco. ¿Él no iba hacer aquello que pienso pues no?

— Kagome, yo no sé cuándo ni porque me enamoré de ti, pero lo hice y cuando lo noté yo quería protegerte de todo y de todos—él tenía algo en su mano, era un anillo—, Por eso, ¿Kagome aceptas casarte conmigo?

Lo miré incrédula, ¿Sesshomaru me estaba pidiendo en casamiento? Entonces fue por eso que en sus cartas siempre me decía que era bonita y amable y cosas así, pero nunca pensé que él estuviese enamorado de mí, tal vez fue un poco estúpido de mi parte por no lo percibir. Sabía que él quería mi respuesta y decidí entonces la dar.

— Si. – le dice con una sonrisa.

Él pegó en mí y me besó.

— No sabes el cuanto estaba nervioso por tu respuesta.

— ¿Porque?

— Tu reacción a mi pedido de tenernos un hijo.

— No estaba preparada.

— ¿Y ahora, lo estás? — yo solamente le sonreí—. Entonces anunciamos nuestro casamiento y vamos para mi cuarto trabajar en nuestro hijo.

— ¿Que dices? – le pregunté incrédula y muy sonrojada.

— La verdad es que esta fiesta no es solo para mi cumpleaños. —Lo miré con algo de molestia— Y después yo quiero el presente que te pedí.

— No sé qué te digo.

— No digas nada, vamos despachar esto para trabajar en nuestro hijo. — Sesshomaru me encamino de nuevo para el castillo, pero antes de entrar me hablo— Y una cosa solamente vas a salir de mi habitación cuando tuviéremos concebido nuestro hijo. – habló pícaramente que hizo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de carmín.

Lo iba a reprender pero ya estábamos adentro y todos los yōkais miraban mi cara roja por culpa de Sesshomaru.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuación del one-shot

La sala se quedó en silencio cuando Sesshomaru anunció nuestro casamiento.

\- Muchos yōkais me interrogaran cuando me iba a casar, ahora les puede decir que muy en breve con mi amada Miko.

Todos me miraban, algunas mujeres molestas y tristes al mismo tiempo, los hombres apenas lo felicitaban y me miraban con aprobación.

La cena fue para conmemorar nuestra futura unión, Sesshomaru parecía ya tener todo planeado, yo me senté a su lado derecho y Rin en su lado izquierdo. Él se encontraba feliz, tal vez no lo mostrase en su rostro pero yo sabía que él estaba feliz.

Cuando la cena terminó, se escuchó música y fue en ese momento que Sesshomaru se levantó de su asiento para ir hasta mí.

― ¿Mi querida miko, aceptas bailar conmigo? – me inquirió al mismo tiempo que me extendía su mano derecho.

― Si.

Él durante el baile me mantuvo lo más próximo de si posible, así conseguí sentir todo su cuerpo mientras bailaba con él. Me concentré en esa sensación buena, que no noté que alguien colocó su mano sobre mi trasero. Lo miré en los ojos un poco molesta.

― ¿Dónde piensas que estás tocando?

― ¡Estoy tocando en lo que es mío! – me declaró el yokai con quien bailaba.

― Pero alguien puede nos ver y esto no es apropiado…

― No te preocupes, estamos comprometidos y esto es normal. – me miró los ojos con lujuria –. Y esta noche no te tocaré solamente en lo trasero, ¿lo sabes no?

Me sonrojé bruscamente. Ya lo sabía, él no tenía que lo repetir. Desvié mi mirada hasta los otros yōkais, todos bailaban con sus parejas, solamente la pequeña Rin nos miraba junto a Jaken.

Estaba tan concentrada en las otras personas, que acabé por no prestar mucha atención a Sesshomaru, lo que le disgustó mucho, pues escuché un pequeño gruñido. Rápidamente lo miré, se encontraba un poco molesto.

― ¿Porque los miras? – me cuestionó con la ceja arqueada. Yo tenté le responder, pero fue interrumpida ―. Yo quiero apenas que me mires a mí.

Mi vida no va a ser fácil, ya que en la biblioteca encontré un pergamino, donde decía que los daiyōkais son muy posesivos con sus parejas antes de las marcar y durante los embarazos. Suspiré, iba a ser una larga noche.

Alguno tiempo después, cuando el baile había terminado y estaban todos charlando, mi acompañante se encontraba un poco inquieto, no percibí de inmediato el porqué, pues para mí estaba todo bien. Solamente cuando él habló para sus convidados, es que entendí lo que se pasaba.

― Mis caros amigos, vuestra futura Lady y yo nos vamos a retirar para nuestros aposentos. Muchas gracias por vuestra presencia.

Su voz transmitía tranquilidad, como si quisiese mostrar que solamente estábamos cansados y no que él tenía otra idea en mente.

Sin más ninguno comentario, él me agarró por la cintura y me encaminó hasta su habitación, ya dentro de esta cerró la puerta con seguridad. Él quería privacidad en nuestra primera noche juntos.

Junto a mí, uso una de sus manos para deshacer el peinado, que mantenía mi pelo preso, en un solo movimiento, permitiendo que él se quedase suelto.

― Me gusta más que lo uses suelto.

Me informó, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi rostro y aproximaba lo suyo para me besar. Su beso primero fue dulce y transmitía amor, después se convirtió en un beso salvaje. Sin me a percibir, él me hacía dar pasos atrás hasta su cama. Me colocó suavemente en la cama, y se puso sobre mí, sin nunca quebrar el beso.

Cuando empezamos a necesitar de aire, separamos nuestras bocas para él se dedicar a otra cosa. Desvestirme. Pero cuando tocó en mis pechos, desistió de la idea de me desvestir. Los apretaba suavemente, permitiendo que yo deje escapar un gemido.

― Me gusta escuchar tus gemidos, a partir de hoy son mi sonido favorito. – me declaró el yōkai a mi oreja, continuando lo que hacía.

ㅡ Sess….Sessho….maru…– intenté decir algo pero fue inútil.

ㅡ ¿Que se pasa? - me interrogó muy seductoramente.

ㅡ No digas cosas tan embarazosas. – le admití muy roja.

ㅡ Pero es la verdad…y sabes sueño con este momento desde que viajas con nosotros…

Intente hablar pero no lo conseguí. Él continuó besándole con mucha intensidad, usó su lengua para profundar el beso, mientras una de sus manos viajó a desatar la cinta de mi kimono, y cuando lo consiguió finalmente, paró de besarme para desnudarme por completo, no lo impedí, por lo contrario, intenté también desnúdalo pero lo único que le tiré fue la estola, no conseguí tirarle nada más. Me sentí un poco incomoda con eso.

ㅡ No te preocupes yo trato de mi ropa. – y en poco segundos estaba desnudo, con su ropa en el suelo. No conseguí evitar que me sonrojase, sé cómo es un cuerpo de un hombre desnudo pero nunca había visto uno, mucho menos uno tan bien formado. Desvié la mirada para la pared con demasiada vergüenza.

ㅡ Mírame a los ojos Kagome. ㅡy yo le obedecí, miré aquellos lindos ojos dorados ㅡ. Mi cuerpo a partir de ahora te pertenece a ti y a nada más, tal como tu cuerpo, yo soy el único que te puede ver desnuda y él único que te puede dar placer.

Eso yo ya lo sabía, solo pondría tener relaciones con él y como los yōkais son posesivos ya dudaba que él permitiese que alguien me vise desnuda...El yōkai me tiró de mis pensamientos cuando destruyó mi sostén, lo que me enfadó.

ㅡ ¿Qué haces? – le interrogué.

ㅡ No me gusta esa cosa.

ㅡ Eso era mi sostén. – le reprendí mientras tapaba mis senos con mis brazos.

ㅡ No me importa.

ㅡ ¡¿Qué?! -exclamé exaltada.

No me contestó ni yo hablé más, pues Sesshomaru volvió a besarme mientras sus manos se dirigían hasta mis bragas y las rompió como mi sostén, pensé en protestar pero él colocó una de sus manos en mi intimidad mientras la otra masajeó uno de mis senos, inmediatamente yo sobre su boca solté uno gemido y enseguida sentí mi intimidad mojada, me estaba preparando para recibirlo.

Separó nuestras bocas, para ocupar la suya con mi cuerpo, después de dejar mi boca diseño un camino a través de mi cuello lambiéndolo, después se dirigió al seno que estaba desocupado, donde también lo mordiscó un poco, haciendo que se erizara ante su tacto así dejándome aún más excitada y sin aguantarlo más deje escapar más gemidos.

Sesshomaru levantó su mirada hasta la mía, no lo percibí de inmediato hasta que acaricio aquel _punto G_ de mi anatomía introduciendo uno de sus dedos dentro de mí, sentí el cielo.

Más gemidos.

Poco después cuando ya tenía dos dedos dentro de mí, sentía que me iba a venir y fue cuando Sesshomaru dejó de besar mis senos para ir hasta mi intimidad para oler y lamber, no precisó de mucho pues me corrí en su boca. Lo vi a tragar todo mientras yo trataba de regular mi respiración. Cuando volví a mirarlo lo vi chuparse sus delicados labios, él estaba listo para entrar en mí.

ㅡ Voy entrar, lo haré despacio, por favor dime se te molestar. – sentí su erecto miembro rosar mi entrada, yo apenas asentí suavemente.

Él fue entrando, cual intruso que al principio me molestó un poco, principalmente cuando llegó hasta aquella pared muestra de mi virginidad impidiéndole continuar. Él me miró con una sonrisa y en uno solo movimiento rompió aquella pared y entró por completó en mí. Solté algunas lágrimas por el dolor, que rápidamente fueran lambidas por él.

ㅡ Dime cuando te acostumbres. -me pidió en uno susurro.

Respiré profundo y asentí para él se comenzara a mover. Al principio fue lento, el dolor fue reemplazado por placer, él fue aumentando la velocidad para darnos más placer, y aumentar mis gemidos y los de él. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero cuando Sesshomaru embistió con su fuerza demoniaca sentí que algo acumularse en mi vientre bajo y estaba a punto de estallar.

ㅡ ¡Te amo Kagome!- enseguida me mordió en mi cuello para me marcar, al mismo tiempo que también se corría, permitiendo que dejase escapar un alto gemido.

Permanecimos en aquella posición hasta regular nuestras respiraciones. Sesshomaru me miraba con una sonrisa. Suavemente salió de mí y se colocó a mi lado. Encosté mi cabeza en su pecho y me quedé dormida.

(…)

Después de esa noche descubrí que Sesshomaru es insaciable. Me hacía suya en cualquier lugar, en nuestra habitación, en su escritorio, algunas veces en las partes más escondidas de su jardín… en la mayoría de los casos él era muy imprevisible.

Pero tuvimos noticias de Naraku y retomamos la busca. Ya caminábamos hace una semana pero sin más ninguna noticia de Naraku, sin embargo sin aviso nos encontramos con el grupo de Inuyasha. Nos miramos en silencio, quien quebró primero ese silencio fue Sango, Miroku y Shippo que vinieran hasta mí para me abrazar.

ㅡ ¡Kagome!

ㅡ ¡Señorita Kagome!

ㅡ ¡Kagomesita!

ㅡ ¡Chicos!

En pocos minutos estábamos hablando, Rin también se juntó a nosotros. Sesshomaru y Jaken solamente nos observaban, pero Inuyasha nos miraba con odio. A una velocidad sobrehumana, en segundos Inuyasha estaba a atacar Sesshomaru. No tuve tiempo para hacer nada, pues Sesshomaru no se quedó parado y también lo atacó e empezaran una batalla.

ㅡ ¿Cómo pudiste márcala? – cuestionó Inuyasha a su medio-hermano mientras lo atacaba con su espada.

ㅡ No sé do que hablas. – le respondió de una manera fría.

Mis amigos los miraran sorprendidos y después me miraran, fue Sango que se dirigió a mi cuelo para ver si era verdad. Cuando la vio, me miró confusa.

ㅡ ¿Tú eres…su mujer? – me interrogó me mirando a los ojos.

Inuyasha giró su cabeza para me ver, y yo para responder a Sango apenas asentí. No había como lo esconder y era verdad.

ㅡ Pero Kagome, él odia a los humanos y nos tentó matar… - tentó argumentar Inuyasha impactado.

ㅡ ¡Cálate hibrido!

ㅡ Tengo a certeza que la obligaste…

Antes que elles iniciasen una pelea, que pondría llevar a que uno de ellos muriese, yo decidí decir la verdad.

ㅡ Yo acepté, soy su mujer porque quiero.

La cara de Inuyasha era épica, mis amigos me felicitaban y Sesshomaru sonría.

ㅡ Kagome… - Inuyasha me miraba con tristeza y tentó se aproximar de míㅡ. Debes estar confusa, tú nunca lo amarías…

ㅡ ¡Abajo!

Y así inició una pequeña pelea entre nosotros, después de conseguir le explicar las cosas, decidimos viajar todos juntos. Sesshomaru apenas avisó si Inuyasha me toca, es un hanyō muerto.

Siempre que Sesshomaru tenía oportunidad me llevaba para lejos del grupo, hoy me llevó a unas aguas termales.

ㅡ Estoy ansioso que acabemos con Naraku, para regresarnos al castillo para tenernos privacidad. – me dice el yokai frio que me banaba con mucha ternura.

ㅡ También quiero que acabemos con Naraku en breve, ya estoy harta.

Sesshomaru empezó a lamber su marca, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se dirigían a mis senos. Solté un gemido.

ㅡ Se…Sessho…Sesshomaru

ㅡ Es mejor aprovecharnos este rato, antes de regresar.

Me besó profundamente mientras me colocaba sobre su miembro para me hacer suya otra vez.

(…)

Finalmente después de meses a procurar Naraku lo encontramos. La batalla estaba mala, mis amigos se encontraban lastimados, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru unirán fuerzas para lo derrotar y a mí me quedaba la perola.

Me costó mucho desear que la perola desapareciese, pues sabía que como consecuencia yo debería volver a mi época. Cuando mi deseo se concretizó, miré a todos, a Sango, a Miroku, a Shippo, a Inuyasha, a Jaken, a Rin y a Sesshomaru, antes de la energía me llevar a mi lugar. Con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos me volteé hacia ellos.

ㅡ Lo siento chicos… - todos me miraban confusosㅡ. Los quiero a todos.

Antes que alguno de ellos pudiese llegar hasta mí, la energía me llevó a casa. Miré a mi familia y lloré pues el pozo había se cerrado.

Mi madre hacía de todo para me animar, hacia mis dulces favoritos, pero nada me animaba. Sentía falta de Sesshomaru y de los chicos. Los extrañaba mucho. No comía cuasi nada y llevó a que me desmayase, mi familia me llevó al hospital donde me checaran. Solamente mi madre estaba conmigo cuando la doctora vino hablar conmigo.

ㅡ Señorita Higurashi, ya tengo el motivo porque se desmayó.

ㅡ Ya lo sé, debería ter comido más. - dice bajando la mirada.

ㅡ Eso también, pero la verdadera razón es porque está embarazada, felicitaciones.

Levanté mi mirada y miré la doctora que sonría. ¿Estaba embarazada de Sesshomaru? De lo hijo que él tanto quería.

ㅡ Estás embarazada de dos meses.

Mi madre me felicitaba y al mismo tiempo ya hacia planos para lo bebe. Cuando mi hermano descubrió, gritó a los cuatro vientos que iba a ser tío. Mi abuelo me felicitaba y festejaba su bisnieto. Yo solamente conseguía pensar en Sesshomaru y como quería regresar.

Cuando me dieron alta en lo hospital, fue directa para lo pozo donde pasaba horas lo mirando. Hasta que algunos días después…(imaginen como fue en el anime pero en vez de Inuyasha estaba Sesshomaru)

(…)

ㅡ Te extrañé tanto Kagome, pensé que nunca más te veía.

ㅡ No digas eso, pero nosotros también te extrañamos.

ㅡ ¿Nosotros?

ㅡ Sí, estoy embarazada.

Él se quedó como una estatua, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

ㅡ ¡Voy a ser padre! – gritó Sesshomaru mientras me abrazaba.

En lo castillo de inmediato ordenó que se hiciese una fiesta, nunca tenia visto Sesshomaru tan animado. Parecía un niño feliz por un presente de navidad. Y fiel a su naturaleza los meses hasta el parto él fue sobreprotector y muy cariñoso. Le encantaba sentir él bebe. No me dejaba hacer cuasi nada, lo único que hacía era jugar con Rin y satisfacer sus caprichos.

Pero el momento llegó antes de lo previsto.

Cuando las dolores de lo parto se hicieran presentes muchas yōkais me vinieran ayudar, mientras Sesshomaru se quedó en los despacio con Rin y Jaken para lo tranquilizar. Nunca pensé en sentir tanto dolor. Fue ahí que oye la voz de la perola, no percibí de inmediato lo que ella quería decir, pero le agradecía a la misma.

Parecía una eternidad pero solamente fueran precisas cuasi dos horas para que mis hijos naciesen. Éxito hijos, tuve gemelos, es mi presente para Sesshomaru, una sorpresa que me costó un poco esconder pero con mis poderes no fue imposible.

Sesshomaru entró rápidamente cuando lo permitieran. Me miró confuso y con curiosidad para los bultos sobre mí.

ㅡ Este es mi presente adelantado para ti, ya que tu cumpleaños es en un mes. – le dice con una sonrisa.

ㅡ ¿Estabas embarazada de gemelos? – me cuestionó mientras pegaba en un bebe.

ㅡ Si.

ㅡ ¿Quien nació primero?

ㅡ El chico, él físicamente es parecido conmigo, y después nació la chica, ella es parecida contigo tienen lo mismo color de pelo y las mismas marcas, a la diferencia de su hermano que tiene mi color de pelo.

ㅡ ¿Cómo los llamaremos? – me cuestionó con un brillo en los ojos.

ㅡ A lo niño estaba pensando en Takeshi que significa guerrero, tengo a certeza que será como tú y a la niña pensaba en Mitsuki que significa bella luna, pues la luna me recuerda siempre a ti.

ㅡ Que así sea, pero ¿porque es que son puros?

ㅡ Fue la perola por lo sacrificio que estaba dispuesta hacer por lo bien de esta época.

ㅡ No me importaba que fuesen hanyōs, pero soy feliz, muchas gracias Kagome por este presente es lo mejor que pondría recibir, te amo.


End file.
